Teaching History
by ChaosLudwig
Summary: So many stories, so many lives are tied to this small town called Brothens. It is a small immigrant town not far from Midgar, the capital, but it hides as many secrets if not more. There is one in particular that lies dormant deep underground... Not that we'll completely ignore the city either.


Teaching History

Chapter one

First Day at Smash Brothers High

"You lived here?" Ludwig looked up at his father curiously.

"Well, Yeah…" Bowser shifted his weight but was careful not to wake the sleeping toddler. "It was an orphanage once." He looked at the hospital for a few more seconds before muttering "Must've been demolished right after I left," then turned to his son.

"C'mon Lu, let's get your brother to our new home." He had a warm smile as the boy nodded and took the free hand his father offered him.

* * *

"I haven't seen your ugly face since that time we had in Germany! How ya been Bowsy?" Ganondorf put his large, muscular arm around his best buddy's neck, though in terms of muscle Bowser wasn't exactly a twig either. Bowser chuckled at his childhood pal.

"Yeah, right you mean my wedding?" Bowser glanced at the children's bedroom door to make sure no one was peeking out.

"No, well I guess that was the last time. That and the funeral…" He whispered the last part. "Look, I'm trying not to remind you of Clawdia." He turned serious for a moment before sipping his coffee. "Her passing really screwed with you."

"A year later and it still stings, and it'll never stop."

"Hey, don't be like that." Ganondorf watched Bowser get up and pour himself some more Coffee. "Quit being so depressed. She wouldn't want to see you like this." When a crippling silence crept over them he tried to think of a new topic.

"So, what did you say you were doing here? I thought you vowed never to come back."

"That was years ago. I thought a nice quiet town would be better for them." He took a sip after swishing his drink around. "I'm gonna start applying for a few jobs tomorrow. I still have a hefty amount from my last gig so no rush."

"Bah! You came all the way across the ocean without checking for offers first? I thought you were on top of things." His friend hung his head.

"Cut me some slack, will ya? There aren't a lot of offers for what I do." He ran a hand through his red hair as he defended himself.

"Sure there are! I'll sign you up in the morning and you can start Monday! I needed to find another employee anyway." Bowser blinked confusingly at him.

"Why Monday?"

"That's the first day of school at Smash Brothers High." Bowser slapped himself. He couldn't believe he forgot about it. That place was meant to change everything.

* * *

The water had a fiery orange gleam as the sun started its daily journey. "Gr. It's gonna be a sad week." A blue eyed, blue haired teen stood in the door way.

"What are you talking about? The forecast said it would be sunshine all week and doesn't look like it's going to rain at all right now." A taller boy around the same age with messier blue hair looked up at him from the couch he sat on. This teen had pajama bottoms on with no shirt. You could see how toned he was for his age, not that he did it on purpose.

"That's not what I meant Ike. It's our last week of freedom. After this we start our second year of high school." He strutted toward the TV his buddies were watching. "Will you get dressed for goodness sake?! You're the only one here who isn't."

"You're starting to sound like Mist." Ike mumbled. "Just keep your tiara on will ya?"

"What did you say?!"

"Marth, calm down. Is this really how the two of you want to spend the last few days of summer break?" At the other end of the seat was Roy, a red head with dark blue eyes. He was slightly shorter than Marth, but was strong for his size and smart for his age.

"No…" The other two grumbled. They let silence pass through for a time.

"Shower's free." The trio glanced over to the fourth member of their group as he walked into the entry way that connected to the hallway. The blonde with bright blue eyes was also well toned just not as defined as Ike. You could see his because was just wearing a pair of tan jeans.

"What was that you were saying about me being the only one that wasn't dressed?" Ike said before disappearing into the hall and further on to the bathroom.

"Gr, Stupid jerk always showing off." The bluenette huffed.

The elf begun to beat the side off his head to get the water out of his pointed ear. "You still mad he told Shiida about your crush on her last night?" He knew he was right after seeing the red spread over his cheeks. "He was just helping in his own way."

"Sh-shut up Alden."

Alden Link grinned as he looked at the clock. "Better get dressed. I'm supposed to pick up Yuden in an hour." He went into the room behind him. "And I have to check in with Midna."

"Where are you picking him up from?" Marth asked while going around and picking up the wrappers and soda cans that were scattered around the room.

"Home, I told Yuden I'd take him to that theme park we always hang out at."

"Wait, why do you have to call home if you're headed there anyway?" The red head switched between channels to see if anything good was on, there wasn't.

"I don't know. It was a condition she wanted me to agree to so I could stay the night since the party was so late last night." Link walked out with a pair of brown boots and a green long sleeve shirt with a white dress shirt underneath.

"Shea-sh, I'm glad Elice doesn't keep me on a tight leash." Marth flinched at Alden's mock punch. "Hey, I'm kidding, I'm kidding!"

"Want us to come with you? It might be fun." Ike had on a dark blue short-sleeve T with a pair of brown pocket filled pants.

"Sure, Yuden likes hanging around you guys." He reached around the couch in search for his phone. "I just wish he had some friends his own age."

"What about that kid that always wears the baseball hat? Oh, and Marth put your phone in the freezer for some reason."

"What!?"

"I thought it was funny at the time." Marth ducked out of Alden's way when he made a blitz for the fridge. "It should still work."

"You must have been hanging around the art teacher, Mr. Hardy too much." Roy shook his head.

"Yes, I'm on my way now…K? Oh, right…Love you too, bye." A teenager's bane, having to say the tree lettered word to their caretaker in front of friends.

"Aw." They all taunted except Roy, he was busy putting on his shoes.

"Are you going or not? I'm outta here." Alden's face grew red with a blush.

"Hold on, I gotta write a note for sis, she's coming home today."

"Not a tight leash, huh?"

"…Shut up Ike."

* * *

"I don't have to go to school yet do I?" Roy asked. His fiery red eyes drooping slightly with heavy sleep pulling on them. Bowser was pulling his black shirt over his head in order to finish dressing him for the day.

"No, not till Monday, but we are going somewhere today."

"Where?" The boy asked suspiciously, eyeing him carefully.

"It's a surprise." Bowser chuckled to himself when his son gave an aggravated moan. He hated when his father said that.

"Don't vorry, I zink It's a good surprise Roy." Ludwig tried to reassure his sleepy twin.

"How do you know?" He remained skeptical, but knew his indigo haired brother was usually right.

"Alright guys, I got your breakfast ready. Let's get something in our tummies before we go." He called from the dining table.

'Tummies? What are we, three?' Roy thought.

"Because usually if it's some zing bad he'd take us out for breakfast. Also he's not messing viz his hair like he does vhen ever he feels guilty, stressed, unwilling, mad, or ozervise uncomfortable." The pure blue eyed prodigy explained simply as they hoisted themselves onto the table.

"You thought about this way too much." Roy rested his head on his hand and dipped the spoon into the milk with sugary marsh mellows and crunchy bits floating on top.

"Eh?" Bowser sat down, oblivious to what they were speaking of.

"Not really, just observation." He held his spoon up as he spoke, not wanting to have a bite just yet. Fresh milk dripped steadily as he finished and pulled the tiny mountain of sweetness and fiber into his mouth.

"What? Observations for what?" The two children looked at their dad, not realizing he was so interested.

"Nothing." They both said. The rest of the meal consisted of idle chit chat. They asked Bowser about the school since they knew they had to let an idea of a surprise simmer a little before getting a hint. He kept their interest by noting the music room. The rest was just filler about the teachers and all the friends they would be making.

"It's pretty big too, the gymnasium, I mean, not the basket balls." He added, picking up his empty bowl and headed to the sink with the kids fallowing like two ducklings and their mother.

"Cool, so we can start our fight and tactic classes, right?" Roy asked enthusiastically as he climbed onto the counter so he could help put up the dishes.

"Whoa, there buddy. I know how you 'n Lu have been practicing and everything, but you two are still a little young for that. Just stick to music for now, K?" Bowser rinsed off the second dish and handed it to Ludwig to dry off.

"Then when will we be old enough?" He asked, disappointment mixing with the words he spoke.

"I think it starts that class around middle school…maybe next year I don't know, sounds right though." They all left the house and climbed into their vehicle, buckling themselves in. "Now, for the surprise."

"Can we at least get a hint?" Bowser looked up at the visor back at Roy.

"A hint?" Bowser teased. He thought for a moment for a response.

"Ja, It vould be nice to have a good hint. Not like most of the ze hints you give us." The second part of that statement was hushed and not meant to be heard by the driver.

"Hey, I give good hints…Okay, how about this. It's a place that your old papa and his pals used to meet up at and hang out."

"Pals? Is uncle Ganon gonna be there?" Roy crossed his arms. He hoped it wasn't the case.

"Probably not." He heard a collective sigh of relief behind him.

"You said 'pals', how many vere zere?" The older of the two had a spell of nostalgic curiosity come over him.

"Just three of us."

"Who vas ze ozer one?"

"Someone we knew a long time ago."

"What happened to him? Did you get into a fight or something?"

Bowser shook his head. "We just grew apart over time. We fell out of touch like friends do sometimes." The cliche signaled the end of their questions. They had enough information digging for now.

He took the moment as time to reflect. To an extent it was true; it wasn't a fight that ended the friendship. Hell, Ganondorf and he would have fights all the time and Bowser would always have to break them up. (It's a sad thought bearing in mind his bad temper when he was younger.) It was odd, and it wasn't over time, but it's not like how they met was conventional either.

"Speaking of the past." He said to himself. The car sat patiently at a red light and to his right he saw an aging building that stood proudly tucked away between larger buildings. It was barely visible because of the overgrowth and boards of wood nailed against it.

"Her childhood home. Wonder how she would feel seeing it still standing." He whispered. The twins were taking a small nap so he felt free to reminisce about it as long as he was quiet. He could see the top left window, the only one that wasn't boarded up. "Weird, I figured that would be the first window to break, considering all the pebbles and stuff I threw at it."

His trance was broken by a blaring horn. "The light just turned already!" He ran his hand through his red hair and drove onward. He checked his sons to see them still asleep.

* * *

"So, who do you think is going to replace Mr. Wart?" Marth watched Alden throw some Gil at the fountain out of boredom.

"Mr. Wart?" Yuden wrinkled his nose. "What kind of name is that for a teacher?" He looked up at the older boys. He leaned back onto his hands.

"You know shape shifters. They always seem to have strange names. Why did he leave anyway? Did he fill up on enough children's hopes and dreams?"

"The toad was probably tired of dealing with Marth. For once I'm glad you're a terrible student." Roy's comments made the Link brothers snicker, causing Marth to give them a dirty look.

"I'm not worst student Y' know."

"No, but you come close." Ike looked satisfied as he walked up to join the others stand up.

"Finally."

"What? There was a line and I had to go. You didn't want me to hold it in did you?" They started to walk again, but didn't get far before Marth stopped and let out a pained cry.

"You don't have to go too, do you?" Roy's attitude was an agitated one.

"N-No, I just remembered I left my wallet in Alden's car."

"You idiot! Don't make a noise like that! We thought you were hit or something!" Alden scolded as he handed him the keys. "You better lock it back up when you're done! I don't want to ride Epona to school for the entire year!" He shouted at him as he ran toward the parking lot.

"At least we got a little further in." Ike sat at a bench that was part of eating area.

"He won't take too long. He is one of the fastest in our fighting class." Roy casually glanced at some children running around with excitement as he spoke. "After all he did win the cross-country race lace year."

"That still didn't stop Mr. Hedgehog from doing that stupid taunt." Ike crossed his arms.

Yuden became disinterested in the conversation. He began to explore a little, but was sure not to get too far from his brother. Then he spotted something shine underneath one of the picnic tables.

"I've never seen a coin like that." He smiled ear to ear. He had a thing for collecting stuff and that gold would look nice next to the Rupees in his room. He reached down and crawled to get it, but recoiled when his head hit something hard.

"Ow!" He looked up to see an indigo haired boy rubbing his own head.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The boy stopped and looked up at him, blinking a couple times before returning with a smile.

"It's fine. I accidentally dropped some zing and I zink it fell under here."

"Is this it?" Yuden held up the gold coin for the boy to nod.

"Ja, zat's it." He hesitated when Yuden tried to give it back. "Nein, you keep it I have more and besides zat currency isn't used here any vay." He held up his hand to refuse it.

"Are you sure?" He cocked his head. When the other nodded he cheered and held it up like he did with everything he gathered, getting a better glimpse at it. It was a plain gold with a raised rim and a raised line in the middle. "This will go great in my collection! Thanks-."

"Ludwig Von Koopa. It's a pleasure to meet you-."

"Yuden Link of Kokiri." He put away his prize and shook his hand.

"You collect zings?" He perked up with interest, his curiosity coming back.

"Yeah, I have a whole box filled with Rupees and other kinds of money from all over the world." He held up his arms to show how big it was. "That big." Ludwig's eyes widened.

"Really? Zat-." He was cut off by a gruff voice close to them.

"Ludwig? Where are you, buddy?" The call sounded like worry was creeping its way into his voice. "Ludwig!?"

"Coming Fazer!" Ludwig cried. He could see Bowser stop resting his hand on his head when he called back. He turned to his new friend. "Sorry I have to go. Maybe we'll see each other again. I just moved here." He waved to Yuden after climbing out and joined the red heads.

* * *

Ganondorf rested his chin on his fist. He looked at the papers laid on the desk in front of him, a list of students that would be attending in a few days. The only light on during the moonless night was his desk lamp, and his wife and daughter had gone to bed hours ago.

He had finished all the necessary papers required to enlist the newest member of his school's staff. Now all that was left was the roster and student's schedule, and he was just about done. He gulped some coffee to shoo the sleepy feeling away.

"Who, who! You have mail, would you like to read it? -Yes _No" The computer screen flashed on with a brown owl in the middle of the screen with an envelope in its beak.

"Hm." Ganondorf straightened up from his slouch and swiveled his office chair in the bird's direction. The mouse clicked and the envelope opened.

"Oh. It's just the bimonthly regional newsletter." He frowned. He was about to delete the page when he saw a familiar name from the corner of his eye.

"Could he-?" Ganondorf leaned in closer, reading every word in the article his eyes shifting to and fro at a rapid pace. "All of these years. I wonder if he's forgotten us."

He instantly started composing an anonymous Email to the address given to him by the article. "If he did, I'm going to kick his ass."

* * *

Steam filled the room as the newly enlisted teacher stepped out of the shower and began his long first day of class at Smash Brothers. The vapors swirled and flew off his light-colored skin as he wrapped a towel around his waist. Looking at the mirror he stood across from you could see his strong build. The minute he was done brushing his teeth he spat and checked his white dagger pearls gleaming back at him.

He strode to his closet in search of an outfit. Along the way he contemplated how casual and strict he should be. He stood only in a towel as he made a decision looking into the closet. It had been a while since he had a teaching job with a whole room of students.

"Ha…I think I'll wear this." He pulled out a black pair of dress pants and a white button up shirt with his favorite blood-red tie. He threw it on the bed, pulled on a pair of black boxers then his chosen outfit, and finally the spiked cuffs he always wore around his neck, wrists, and upper biceps. He pulled up his hair and shook the rest of the dampness out. No other maintenance was required; it always seemed to be in its proper place.

"Alright, time to get those sleepy heads up." He straightened up his tie and prepared to leave, until Koopa Sour played on top of his night stand.

"Who could that be?" He rolled his eyes when he saw his bosses face take up the screen. "Did you call to tell me that I'm fired already, or you going to tell me how foolhardy the school principle is?" He asked impishly.

"Nope, I wanted to meet with you this morning about something I found out last night. I can't tell you now because I have to get dressed. You know how I like to sleep free."

"Did you have to remind me?"

"Yes, yes I did."

* * *

"Ugh, no, Monday." Alden kept motionless on his bed. He didn't even bother to open his eyes. It wasn't that he was a particularly bad student, he was actually one of the smartest in the class, and he just wanted to avoid the amount of hassle he received last year. He hoped who ever replaced Wart would be better; it was bad enough dealing with the principle.

"You can stop pretending you're asleep. I didn't fall for it last year." Midna stood at the doorway with a mug of coffee. She looked quite young for her age, so much so that she is often mistaken as an older sister: but she was, if fact Alden's step mother and Yuden's birth mother.

There was a short silence before Alden finally got up, slowly. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and let his hands rest for a moment or two, then groaned as he got out.

"If you're not down in fifteen minutes, I'm feeding your breakfast to Epona." She taunted. Alden knew she wasn't serious, but he also knew she wouldn't tolerate him being late for the first day of school so he walked to his dresser for clothes.

He placed a pile of jeans, green hoodie, white T-shirt with the word Hyrule in bold gold letters, underwear, and socks on the sink next to the shower. A pair of sweat pants and tank top fell with a plop as water cascaded over the boy's fair skin and warmed him, mixing with soap and shampoo at the bottom. The towel quickly became damp as he dried his body off before brushing his teeth and putting cold clothing onto his heated form. His hair was still wet, water flying off when his brush flicked his bangs out of its tangles and tied the back part of his relatively short hair into a little ponytail.

"Hm, with two extra minutes to spare. You broke last year's record." She at the table with a drowsy yet fully dressed Yuden Link. "Now, you can use that extra time to eat the breakfast I made you." She motioned to the table of bacon, eggs, and pancakes she made on special occasions. If there was one thing she could cook it was different flavors of pancakes and today's was Alden's favorite.

"Thanks Midna." He smiled gratefully, sitting quickly, eyes fixed on the fruit-filled batter.

"You're welcome." She returned. Her red irises shifted within the yellow outer eye to catch glimpse of Yuden's bobbing head. "Yuden, get up already. I don't want to have to heave you to school in a wheelbarrow."

He responded by shaking his head with a weak, "I-I'm up". He took in a bite filled with blueberries and rested his head onto his hand, his eyelids moving up and down.

"Maybe I should give you a sip of this…" She said while eyeing her mug.

"Third grade, he'd pass even if he slept through it all." Alden poured a pool of syrup onto the contents of his plate.

"Mm, hm. Well, we wouldn't want him to miss out on all the fun he'll have now do we?" She looked at her phone for the time. "Besides, he's going to need energy to avoid another incident like last December." Her frown became an angry grimace as she thought about the little punk that picked a fight with her kid.

"It won't happen again. That's one of the reasons I got a car, remember?"

"Speaking of which, Malon called to say she was headed over. Better not be planning anything." She said in a mock.

"Of course not!" Alden blushed as Midna gave a wicked laugh.

* * *

"Still pretty early..." Bowser pulled his arm into the sleeve of his coat he grabbed up before walking out the door. "Still two hours before school opens." The sky was still holding on to darkness.

The twins roamed about the yard for a few seconds as their father thought about his options. Roy kicked a fat bug that was hovering past him. "You think we'll get any good classes this year?"

Ludwig looked up from his masterpiece that he was scribbling notes on. "Vell, I'm sure in our grade we still only have one teacher so zere can't be any zing too specialized." He ignored his brother's rolling eyes and continued. "I zink we start basic Magic zis year."

"Great, what kind?"

"Come on Lu, come on Roy. You're coming to the high school for a couple hours." Bowser motioned to the Jeep Rubicon he was leaning on. They climbed in after catching their back packs and the engine purred to life and wheels started to ascend to a crawl with a quickening pace.

It came into view not long after they began their drive. It was surrounded by trees, a large gathering of forest, but dwarfed the lot of them significantly. It stood as proudly as the Gerudo who dreamed of its creation. A hush hush that was hard to keep under wraps, but with enough threatening was able to get it done. The money was hard earned and inherited alike, not only of Ganondorf's but Bowser's as well and a few smaller contributions.

"To think it's been here for two years. So much time put in it." The middle and elementary schools were equal in grandstanding but this was the original, it was first meant to serve as all three. The halls were quiet and scantily lit due to the early hour. Bowser ushered his kids toward the principal's office.

"Stay here for a second. I got get something from the car." He speed walked out and down the hall. He had just reached the office door again when he was stopped.

"Never thought you would-a comeback to this death trap." Bowser turned to source of the voice. The Italian hadn't changed much when it came to his choice in clothing. He still wore the old green hat with his first initial on the front. Bowser figured that he still wore the same old overalls and shirt outside of work too, but now he wore a much more professional dress pants, vest, and green undershirt.

"Never thought you'd work here."

"Mario's here too." Luigi's mustache twitched a little. "A lot of us are."

"Thanks for the info. Sometimes Ganondorf leaves out some important details. You know how he can be." Bowser leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. He was a little upset about those vanishing details. He liked to be in the loop about certain things.

"You mean like-a the old orphanage that got bulldozed?" Bowser ran a hand through his hair. Luigi breathed a heavy breath through his nose realizing what he had done.

Everyone who knew Bowser knew that he hated that place, but he felt a twinge of sadness in its passing like a child losing an abusive parent. The mix of wanting to see it fall with his own eyes and the feeling that it represented his past and held secrets as to who he was and were came from. It was strange. What are the chances of two people with different backgrounds feeling the same way about their childhoods, living so close together, being members of the same forgotten species, falling in love?

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-."

"Meh, it's alright. It's been made into something that can do good things in this town." He stood back up from his lean and uncrossed his arms. "What ever happened to your plumbing business anyway?" He was quick to change the subject and used the opportunity quell his curiosity as well.

"We still do it a little on the side, you know, during breaks and weekends." He accepted the change gladly, embarrassed that he let a moment of uncharacteristic stupidity strike open an old festering laceration.

"Don't you think you're a little dressy for a custodian?" He quipped with a playful jeer. The mischievous grin he always wore as a child reclaiming he lips.

"Hmph. Then it's-a good thing I'm here to teach Automotive, isn't it?" Before his once neighbor could think of another jest he added. "Mario teaches shop class."

Bowser continued to probe. "How's the good man? He retired yet?" The red head watched as the brunette's features soften with mention of what everyone called his father.

"He isn't, not entirely. He took up a job here. It's-a much easier going than the hospital."

"This place is just crawling with you Marios, isn't it?"

"It's about time you got here!" Their attention was drawn to a large booming voice that signaled the end of their conversation. Luigi bid them farewell before continuing on to his own schedule as the boisterous principle lead his pal into his office.

"Nabooru works here too?" Bowser asked when he saw her name on the secretary's desk next to the Gerudo's office. He shook his head, Luigi meant what he said. Every single being that grew up with him in this town is working at the school.

"Hey! Out of my chair you little punks!" Ganondorf had a deep scowl and a golden glare as he reached the doorway of his office. His golden eyes met with unflinching pure blue and blood red ones staring straight into his. They sat comfortably on the office chair and were pushing off on the desk to move around in circles. Now that the fist shaking tan-skinned man had entered the room it was being moved lazily left and right as Ludwig's foot pushed.

The twins held confidence in their position. Ganondorf narrowed his eyes. They had challenged the man to war once again. "Feet off desk, now!" He ordered. Ludwig complied, but without even taking his eyes off the exceedingly larger man he reached down and pulled the chair into a frenzy of speedy circles, shifting himself accordingly as the chair moved so that their eyes would meet up perfectly every time chair faced the man. Roy just stuck his tongue at him.

"Alright guys, funs over, get out of Uncle Ganon's chair. Will ya?" Bowser intervened. He acted instant he got enough enjoyment out of his friend's frustration. He shooed the boys out with little to no effort, all the while Ganondorf grumbled to himself.

"Stinking brats. I'm glad I have a girl." He inspected the chair carefully as Bowser instructed his spawn to stay in the outer office just outside.

"So what is it you wanted to tell me that was so important it could not wait?" Bowser arched a bushy red eyebrow at the man eyeing the sneaker print on the side of his desk. Ganondorf took a second to get his area strait, replacing things that had been knocked over and buffing off the marks. He then adjusted himself in a serious and cozy position. His elbows rested on his desk with strait shoulders.

"Can you believe he's started his own school?" He said with strong air of seriousness.

"Right off the bat then? Alright."

* * *

Eliwood covered his mouth as a yawn escaped his tired lips. He finished buttoning up his shirt as he trotted down the stairs. He entered the kitchen to see a fully dressed Roy sitting at the table with a bowl of hot cereal in front and a newspaper in between.

"I'm probably the only father in the world whose son wakes up before him on the first day of school." He hummed as he got to the stove for the rest of the oatmeal for breakfast. His son looked up at him, ocean blue eyes filled with concern.

"You should still be in bed. You're still recovering from your last lapse in health." He watched his father carefully as the man placed the bowl and sat.

"Doctor says I'm fine. I'm tougher than I look. Don't worry yourself." He insisted, silencing any further protest with a conversion of topic. "So, exited to be in Melee class this year?" Roy folded and placed the paper down and remained silent for a short while.

"…I suppose in the slightest I am glad to be a grade up. Not entirely sure who'll be replacing our old History teacher, but I'm certain it won't be the type to assign us ridiculous assignments and resort to extreme punishment for the littlest of offences among other things." He reluctantly accepted the switch, knowing he was going nowhere with his father.

The two ate and mentioned and discussed a few more typical things. Eliwood remained positive and delightful, steering the conversation to brighter details until he took a final glance at his watch. "You still have to meet up with the others, don't you? It's on the way I can take you." The man got up and walked out the room for his coat.

"I'm sorry father. I just don't want to lose both of you." Roy said quietly to himself.

* * *

Bowser scratched the back of his neck as the clock ticked in his gaze. "It's…Just a few more minutes." He stood in his new classroom, silent and empty of students, for now.

He took the time as a chance to make a final assessment of his area. He had already put up a few posters and maps on the walls. His desk had a pile of papers placed upon it with his computer settled and closed next to it. On the corner of his desk sat a frame with a delicate photo in it. A happy family boxed and glossed over, their smiles unfaltering. It was the only personal thing in the entire room; everything else pertained to things of a much more extensive past.

He nodded, pleased with the arrangement. He suddenly flinched at the loud thudding of a particularly loud stomp. For a short time now there had been a stampede of teens bustling about the school. A good portion chatted loudly as they went by, most likely to get some school breakfast in before the day starts with a ring.

"Yeah, it was hilarious man! He totally-." A thousand conversations happened at once, some clear and others muffled. "Pyo, pyo!"

"You punks better quit f-." Bowser shook his head at Principle Dragmire's shouting. The man was louder than any teenager could hope to be, but he had to hand it to him the kids did get much quieter.

"He does know how to command authority, that's for sure." He picked up the roster that laid on top the pile. "I hope I can do the same, just not as much. If I come on too strong I might make this Lowell or Icarus wet themselves or something." He chuckled to himself. He found it amusing to judge them by their names before meeting them, then seeing them in person to see if he was right.

He leaned back into his chair and thought back to his first class, the first he ever taught. They were given up on and he was an imperfect teacher with a bad temper. It was one of those feel good flick things, well, mostly anyway.

"Hopefully this time I won't have to get fire involved."

* * *

"Are you serious!? You couldn't even get one bit of info?! You're the spy of the group for Atlea's sake!" Marth shook Pit by the shoulders violently as the poor angel tried to eat breakfast, crumbs falling off his pinch-able cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry! Not even Mr. Snake knew anything about it! Principle Dragmire hired him…or her just a week ago. It was fast and a real big hush hush deal!" He protested innocently.

"Hm, sounds like the two are real buds. That could only mean one thing…" Ike crossed his arms and frowned.

"Another Dragmire? At least when Wart was here the two hated each other…"

"T-Two Dragmires?" Marth shuddered at the thought. In his mind a duo of Ganondorfs stood above him and laughed evilly.

"C'mon Malon, can't you tell us, please?" The mass turned to the only female member at the time. She frowned and narrowed her eyes, her characteristic sweetness always melted away whenever she was drilled about her father.

"I mean…Didn't he want you to babysit four days ago? Maybe he said something then." Alden rolled his eyes and adjusted the shield and sheathed blade on his back. He knew his allies were going nowhere.

"Does it really matter? We're about to find out in our home room. The bell is about to ring." Roy lifted his bag. It was filled with his armor and he wore his sword on his belt like the other swordsmen. "Better get your things together." He said as the constant electronic chirp filled the halls.

* * *

Bowser become rigid as the bell went off. He sat at the desk with arms crossed leaning back in his creaking office chair in the upper right corner on the room. The students piled in with a mix of eagerness and hesitation. A large portion of them sneaking in a glance at the man that sat in front before taking a random seat. He glanced at them too mentally identifying them with the list of names he was previously given. Whispers danced into his keen ears. He inwardly laughed at how shocked they seemed and how oblivious they were to his heightened senses.

To them he seemed to be another normal human among elves and humanoids. Nothing about him told them about his species, that he was a powerful being, except his eyes. His blood red was rare, but the real hint is when it is hit with a sudden change in light or agitation. It forced the black of his eye into a slit momentarily.

'Is that…' Roy thought to himself. His memory of his mother's teachings boiled up into his mind. He knew of the types of Dragons. He was half of one. One could not tell the specifics, not in that form.

The room hushed a great deal in anticipation of the a.m. announcement. Marth shoved at Roy to break him out of his train of thought. "Hey, have you heard a word I've said?" He whispered.

"No," He said quaintly and honestly. "I was too busy considering something. Quiet, the announcements are on."

"Good morning students." A female voice, most likely Nabooru, chimed on with a metallic click. "As a lot of you know all too well, this is the second year our proud school has been open. We hope all you have a great year." There was a small clatter in the back of the intercom. Those with good ears could hear a gruff voice suggesting to be put on and yet was rebuffed. "There will be an early dismissal this Friday like last year." They could hear something being dragged off a counter and a muffling.

Bowser tilted his head at the speaker like a few others. He could imagine Ganondorf reaching for the microphone, only to be held afar as Nabooru tucked it away. "…In… honor of… festival celebrating… founding of Suporo and Smash's great town fifty years ago." Her voice phased in and out as the tug of war started. "Let go pig." She said in a hushed hiss.

"Good morning students, this is your Principle speaking." It was much easier for the larger of the two to hold the other back. There was a manner of victory in his speech as he mushed her face with his large hand. "I have a special announcement for all of you. There is a lot I have planned for this year." The students in class seemed both curious and dread filled.

"One of which includes a possible tournament in the works." This exited most of the students. They chatted among themselves, making bets about who would be better and who would be taken out in the first round. They buzzed for a short while and just when Bowser considered hushing them they calmed down.

"All changes will come in due time. Finally, once again I would like to personally welcome to you to either for the first time or a second time to our High School." He finished up, giving no time for the other one to speak on intercom again. A static click signaled the end of the expected interruption and the start of the lesson.

There was an anxious feeling hanging among the children as the attention shifted to the man with pale skin. Seconds felt like hours. He had not changed his position since the start of class. He was making a strong impression so far. He didn't let much time pass before taking a short breath through his nose and uncrossing his arms.

"Now that that's over." He stood up and faced the electronic board that hung to the left of him. His deep voice put the class on pins and needles. "We'll begin with the short end of introductions." It flashed on with a map covering almost the entire wall. "Then we'll discuss this year's lesson." He took his coat off and placed it on the back of his chair to aid in movement. Now his muscles were more visible if only slightly as did the spiked cuffs. A few gulped nervously.

"You will address me as Mr. Koopa, if you don't remember that that's your problem." He took up the corresponding electronic red pen on the board's tray. "I will address you by your first name. If I pronounce it wrong or there's a nickname you'd rather be called don't hesitate to correct me, and when I say that I do not mean that you can just make up a nickname for me to call you. I will know the difference."

The mood lightened a bit but no one dared to laugh. His voice was the only thing preventing the room's consumption into dead silence. "We'll start this year learning about ancient wars. About the conflict between the Gerudo and Sheikah, the many battles between Vikings and basically everyone else, the territorial clashes between Kanto and other regions of Japan, and many other tribal wars that riddled the world in the beginning of civilization." He wrote the guessed dates onto the screen along with the names of the conflicts after changing the screen.

"After that we'll get to less speculated stuff, like the war that founded Hyrule or the reason why France isn't called the Mushroom Kingdom anymore." His writing was fancy yet readable. The students fidgeted, unsure whether or not they should memorize his writings. "Don't worry about taking notes just yet. The real work starts tomorrow." He said before continuing.

"This is where things become more global, I'm sure you've learned details of transportation during that time last year but we'll revisit it briefly when we get to the naval wars. Exploration leads to more conflict. Travelers are met with hostile natives and not long after colonies fought for independence." He was serious and suave on the outside, but on the inside he was rejoicing. The day was going on so well.

"Things are a little quiet around this area in time, a few tiny quarrels with little to no blood shed. You already know this as the Time of Gift, or variations thereof. During this time there were a lot of mechanical achievements, but there were also rising tensions between what were left of natives of those newly born countries and its new citizens."

Some students began to shift in their seats, becoming disinterested and glancing at the clock while others sat straight as a stick, soaking in every bit of knowledge their instructor offered. "When is this gonna be over?" One of them grumbled at a muted volume. "Shh! Shut up!" A girl hissed quietly. Bowser's ears twitched.

"Class ends at eight thirty, until then you are to give me your full attention unless I say otherwise. Is that clear, Blue?" Everyone in the class resisted the urge to 'Ooo' as the boy with short brownish orange hair sunk into his seat. Mr. Koopa continued.

"After we learn about that we'll get to a more recent epidemic, the Dark War. You'll learn how it gave creation to other countries like Germany and Atlea." All the students perked up. That war was at least half a century ago, but it was still known as the bloodiest war of all time and lasted longer than any other. "We'll spend most of the year on this. It'll be a big part of your final grade." The children looked at each other with mixed expressions.

"And finally, you'll get to the very recent strife. This is stuff your parents grew up with, the civil war that took place here in Brothens, along with other regions of the Unified Factions of Neves." The group became even more interested. Their surviving parents told little of their experiences, and they were eager to know what they had gone through.

"That concludes our lesson plan for the year, the History of War. It's a lot but if you work hard and keep at it I know you can learn all the material." He finished with the tap of a pen. A large cascade of letters and numbers served as his backdrop as he turned to his homeroom. He looked about their faces for a moment, gauging reactions and taking note of any who seemed to portray attitude.

"Someone wake Marth up." He crossed his arms. Shiida rolled her eyes and reached over to her hopeful boyfriend and pinched him.

"Ah!" He jolted upward and away. A small amount of drool pooled onto his desk. He looked about with a tired expression. Mr. Koopa let out a strong sigh before observing the time.

"Let's start with a quick introduction assignment, we still have time."

* * *

"I don't zink it's going to be too bad." Ludwig pulled his pack closer to his chest. Their father had dropped them off not too long ago. They sat in desks in the back of the class away from the other children that seemed to have formed their own click years prior. Occasionally one child in particular would glance every so often at the duo.

"Oh, yeah? Tell that to peeper Tommie over there." Roy pointed his thumb over his shoulder at the blonde haired, which appeared as if it were held up in a swirled point by gel, boy with a striped shirt. Ludwig placed his head on his bag and allowed his legs to dangle.

"You vorry too much, not every kid our age is out to get us."

"I know that. He's just annoying me, that's all." He lowered his head onto his arms. He looked to his brother. Ludwig had pulled out his piece and started working on it. After a few minutes he heard something that made him grimace.

"What's with his hair?" A few kids snickered after that whisper and another added. "That one's eyes look freaky." The blonde boy looked nervous and laughed weakly with them. Roy glared burning holes at the back of their heads, but otherwise remained calm. He had been called worse because of his eye color. At least they didn't seem particularly creative.

"Don't look at zem. It'll only antagonize zem." His brother warned through the corner of his mouth. Silence held on to them for a while. Roy was trying his best to find something to occupy his time. He was on the verge of falling asleep when they heard footsteps thudding down the hall.

"Just don't talk to him then. We want to avoid confrontation, remember?" The voice stopped out of the doors view. It sounded like a young male. Another seemed to remain silent. "I'll pick you up after school. Try to have a good day OK?"

"See you later." The other said glumly. Footsteps faded as they traveled back up the hall. Yuden trotted in with his head down.

"Yuden? Vhy do you look so upset?" His head shot up. The tight-knit group seemed surprised the bluenette knew the boy's name.

"Ludwig? I didn't know you were in my class." Roy raised a small brow and shifted glances between the green clad boy and his brother.

"Zis is my brother, Roy. Roy, zis is Yuden. I met him a few days ago." Yuden held out his hand. Roy threw concern to the wind and shook it immediately.

"Wait, where'd you meet?" Roy observed his brother. There were several places they've been in the past week after they moved in from Europe. He didn't remember seeing anyone that resembled Yuden, well there was one but he was much older.

"Vhen I dropped my coin at Zat Park. He vas under ze table." Roy raised his eyebrow at Yuden. The boy scratched the short hair at the base of his skull under his green hat. He gave a weak laugh.

"I was uh, trying to get something shinny under it." He explained nervously. "For my collection." Roy's look begged him to continue. "I don't collect all shiny things and not all the things I collect are, if that makes sense."

Roy nodded with his face showing understanding. "Makes sense, I guess." Yuden took seat at the desk next to Ludwig, taking their approval as permission.

"What's that?" Yuden detected the small mound of papers that was assembled together in a leather folder on Ludwig's desk. "It looks like sheet music, but it doesn't look printed."

"I'm writing my own." Ludwig laughed. He held up the first page. The smile overcoming his lips showed the pride he had for its existence.

"Do you play?" The blonde's bright blue eyes had interest dancing behind them.

"Ve do. He plays ze guitar and I my favorite is ze piano." Ludwig motioned to his brother's case and his own. "I also play ze violin."

"What about you?" Yuden took up his bag and rummaged through it. His lips turned up when he found what he was looking for. The ocarina was tan and light green. He held it like a fragile baby chick.

"My brother gave it to me." He allowed them to look at it but was resistant to allow them to hold it. It was a perfect instrument. Other than one good sized scratch it was blemish free.

"How did that happen?"

"It happened last year. No big deal." He brushed the question off. He remained the silent until he thought of more things to talk about. As two or three more students walked in the conversation continued until the woman at the front stood up to get their attention. Her pink dress swished as she dusted it off for no apparent reason other than to appear that she put great thought into her clothes. She waited for all the students to sit neatly before talking.

"Alright class, now that we're all here I think it's about time we get started." Her voice sounded as fragile as glass, but she could raise it to a haunting screech if anyone choose to speak out of term especially children. She took a moment to smooth out her blonde bangs.

"I wonder why Miss. Toadstool didn't want to teach kindergarten anymore." Yuden whispered to himself. It seemed like a lot of teachers were switching around.

"That's her name?" Roy struggled back a snicker.

"Really now? I zought you were more mature zan zat."

"She can be scary if you're not careful." Yuden whispered. The other two boys exchanged glances. "She knows if you're making fun of her and she's sneaky about it too." His second message was even more hushed but they picked up on it easily.

"My, my, I see old faces but I also see new faces." She chimed. "I'm Miss. Toadstool but you can call me Peach." Her smile was annoyingly pleasant. Her doe eyes targeted at the male twins in the room. She leaned over like any adult would when speaking at a child's level. They looked up at her silently. "Why don't you tell us your names?"

"Uh." They glanced at each other once again shifting under her pleasant yet unpleasant gaze. "I'm Ludwig and zis is my brozer Roy." Ludwig finally broke the silence. There were two quick snickers thanks to the accent, but a foreboding glare from Miss. Toadstool put a halt to that.

"How nice." Her eyes sweetened once again. "It's a treat to have you in my class Roy and Ludwig." She rose up from her bent position and turned to the board. "Why don't we spend our first day getting to know each other? After we do a little catching up that is." She spoke with a hiccup of a giggle.

* * *

"It's getting pretty bad now, isn't it?" The silvery haired man looked solemnly out the large glass lined wall. Two feather-like hairs topped the eccentric man's head and his facial features were graceful yet powerful. "War is inevitable. That's what some of the men are saying." A grand city stood before the men's feet. The city was large and prosperous, but the smoke rising in the air seemed to spin a sad story.

The pale man with long white hair remained silent. He wore an unusual black uniform. He turned away from the sight and walked a short distance to his desk. It was tidy as always, mostly due to his constant missions over his need to be tidy. He picked up the lonely file on its surface. He closed his emerald-green slit pupil eyes and let out a silent sigh. He was quite young for his position, but one could not tell by his behavior.

"It's true? We'll be thrust into war?" The shorter of the two continued. He was of a small few that could read his hesitant gestures. "Over that little town?" The other stiffened at his last statement making him realize a misunderstanding was about to bubble. "I mean, it's not fair to those people. It'll be Cosmo Canyon all over again."

"That is exactly why…" He finally spoke, a rare gem. "I'll be there to help them." The tall lean man looked back at the other. He nodded after a short silence, trying to keep his face empty of all but understanding. He knew he was just given yet another rare gem. No one else could have possibly known or he wouldn't be here now. He crossed his arms in thought of what his acquaintance had just said.

"You of all people, cold and blood thirsty. 'The Legendary Soldier' fighting for a bunch of immigrants?" He let out a laugh. "Is Masamaune begging for a challenge?" He quipped about the cold steel strapped to the man's side. "It can't possibly be morality catching up to you." He mused.

The silent one threw the file at the others feet. He waited for him to pick it up and search though its pages before responding. "All that blood we've spilled together. You are as much a monster as I. So tell me Kuja, why is it when you left your abusive father behind you felt the need to bring your infant brother with you? Was because of your fleeting innocence so-called 'Angel of Death'?"

Kuja looked up at him from the heinous list of facts and commands with a puzzled yet amused expression. "You know why, but what does that have to with Brothens Sephiroth?"

"It's simple." Sephiroth faced away as he answered and pulled out an old crinkled photo with his black gloved hand, three images including his own from years before smiled up at him with a taunting cockiness. "Family isn't always tied by blood."

* * *

"Oh yeah, another hard day's work. Starting to get into the swing of things already." Ganondorf deliberated to himself. The first day of school was as much a success as possible, a lot less trouble makers than last year. He sat at his home office just like late last night except now he was finished much earlier.

"Who, who! I've got mail for you! Want to read it now? - Yes _No" He was standing in the doorway when the darned owl came up again. Zelda would have to drift off to sleep without him again.

"This better be good or you're fried chicken." He uselessly threatened the virtual bird, shaking his fist to boot. He clicked on the letter and a deadly smile grew on his lips along with a vigorous evil cackle.

"So he's accepted! This will be an interesting year!" It was worth getting the look by his firm and newly awakened wife when he finally went to bed.


End file.
